Over You
by Sharon10
Summary: The only time he ever wanted her was when he needed something and she allowed him to use her... and now she was walking away from all of it. But what happens when he realizes he could lose her forever. Can he convince her that he's changed? BONORA AU
1. Chapter 1

**Over You-**

_~Now that it's all said and done,__  
__~I can't believe you were the one__  
__~To build me up and tear me down,__  
__~Like an old abandoned house.__  
__~What you said when you left__  
__~Just left me cold and out of breath.__  
__~I fell too far, was in way too deep.__  
__~Guess I let you get the best of me._

She _Wanted_To Hate Him. She _Tried_To Hate Him. She _Wanted_ To Love Him. He wouldn't _let_ her love Him. She wanted to think about all the ways he let her down. All she could think about was how happy he once made her. But she HAD to think about that now didn't she? She HAD to think about the reason she was walking away.

Forcing back the tears as she sat in the park, she remembered a time when he used to be what filled up her existence. She defined herself by loving Bo. She was happy when _he_ was happy; she was miserable when _he_ was miserable; she could even say their names like it was one word… and most people believed that it was. Nora and Bo… the wonder couple… the legend… the love that never ends. Whatever happened to those people she wondered? Forever was a load of bull. And she was more then just Bo's… well what was she anymore? She wasn't his wife, his lover, his soulmate… she wasn't his friend… she could call them parent's but somehow that didn't seem fitting… and co workers didn't exactly work because they barely even talked to each other anymore. So what was she to him now? She was… she was the woman he used. And that was no longer something she was ok with. She could be enough when he wanted something from her. She could be enough when it was behind closed doors. She could be enough as long as there was no one around. But he wouldn't defend her… he wouldn't admit what she knew as the truth… and he would never acknowledge her as anything more then just his dirty little secret… and he would never even acknowledge _that_unless he needed something from her. The only time she was EVER enough for him is when she allowed him to use her. And that was over now.

_~Well, I never saw it coming.__  
__~I should've started running__  
__~A long, long time ago.__  
__~And i never thought I'd doubt you,__  
__~I'm better off without you__  
__~More than you, more than you know.__  
__~I'm slowly getting closure.__  
__~I guess it's really over.__  
__~I'm finally getting better.__  
__~And now I'm picking up the pieces.__  
__~I'm spending all of these years__  
__~Putting my heart back together.__  
__~'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,__  
__~I got over you.__  
_  
She walked up to his door. She knew he would let her in. He always did when there was no one else around. And she knew that she would wait for him to make some sort of snide remark about why she was here. Just as she knew she would fight him on it until he kissed her. She would scream at him that she hated him. And he would swear he hated her too. But they would still end up where they always did… in bed. After it was over, he would kick her out. He would call her names until she left of her own accord. And he would shut the door and tell her to never come back. But she would always come back. She would always come back and start the cycle again. She came back because she needed him. She came back because the worst times with him were still the best she had ever had. But not this time. This time she didn't leave when he forced her too. This time she stood in the bedroom, and forced him to look at her. This time she didn't let him toss her aside like yesterday's garbage. This time she was stronger.

Forcing back the tears that she had been crying all day, she held out her hand and gave him back his key. Sometimes she had used that to let herself in when he wasn't home. She would wait for him. She would cry for him. And she would try to convince herself that he really loved her. She always came up empty handed. The only love she got was with whiskey on his breath. And the only tears he cried for HER were the ones he shed when he wanted something from her. Could two people who really loved each other really be this cruel? Could two people who had a lifetime of regret ever make it right? Somehow she doubted he would admit that he hurt her. Somehow she knew the blame would once again be left on HER shoulders. Somehow she knew that it was up to her to say the goodbyes.

_~You took a hammer to these walls,__  
__~Dragged the memories down the hall,__  
__~Packed your bags and walked away.__  
__~There was nothing I could say.__  
__~And when you slammed the front door shut,__  
__~A lot of others opened up,__  
__~So did my eyes so I could see__  
__~That you never were the best for me._

Nora(Tears In her Eyes): I want you to take it. I want you to take it because I won't be back. And this time there won't be any late night calls or unexpected visits. I'm giving you what you always said you wanted. I'm giving you your freedom. And I don't care whether you believe me or not, but I won't let you do this to me anymore. We've run out of second chances. And I've got too much dignity to be ok with being your whore.

Bo: Never seemed to bother you before

Nora(Pausing): Your right Bo. It didn't. It didn't bother me because I thought that if I had you for a few nights it was better then not having you at all. And deep down I always thought you would come to your senses and realize how much you really loved me. But you know what I finally realized? It doesn't matter. Even if you DO love me, it's not enough for me anymore. I don't want to be the woman you sleep with every now and then when you can't find a better offer. And I don't want to be the woman you use to get you through whatever kind of crisis you happen to find yourself in. I'm not your wife and I refuse to be your lover anymore. What we have has turned into nothing more then just something we can live with. And you know what? I don't want that anymore. I don't want a love I can live with, I want one I can't live without. And I've spent years settling for something that I thought would make me happy because I couldn't seem to get you out of my system. But I'm not happy. I'm not happy because you make me feel cheap and dirty. I'm not happy because all I seem to get from you is making me feel like all I am is a backup plan. Well guess what Bo? I'm NOT going to be your second choice. If you can't give it all then I want nothing. I'm choosing nothing. At least then I can live with myself.

Bo: If you're expecting me to…

Nora: What? Tell me not to go? Whisper sweet nothings in my ear? I know better then that Bo. You've got too much pride to EVER admit when you screwed up. And the sad thing is that we could have been something. We could have been something great. You're the one who chose to cheapen it. I only fell for it because I love you… I love you and I wanted to believe that you loved me too. I just didn't realize that I was wasting my time until now.

Bo: What are you saying?

Nora: I'm saying goodbye. You and I are over. This time for good.

_~Well, I never saw it coming.__  
__~I should've started running__  
__~A long, long time ago.__  
__~And i never thought I'd doubt you,__  
__~I'm better off without you__  
__~More than you, more than you know.__  
__~I'm slowly getting closure.__  
__~I guess it's really over.__  
__~I'm finally getting better.__  
__~And now I'm picking up the pieces.__  
__~I'm spending all of these years__  
__~Putting my heart back together.__  
__~'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,__  
__~I got over you._

She tried not to look him in the eyes as she struggled to regain her composure. She was better then this. She was better then a woman who fell apart every time he looked at her with those soulful eyes. She wouldn't let him turn her to mush again. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

Nora: I know you could probably stand there and laugh because I've said this so many times before. But the difference is that when I said It before I never really believed it. I just wanted you to hear what I had to say. This time is different. (Pause) I've spent years trying to love you enough so that you'll forgive me. I've turned myself inside out trying to make myself into someone you could love. And in the end, none of it matters. In the end, nothing I do is EVER good enough. I'm always the enemy in your eyes. And when I look at you now I realize that that's never going to change. I broke the cardinal rule in the Buchanan rule book and there's just no getting around that is there? (Pause) You know what? I give up. I'm so damn tired of it all. You want a woman who never messes up… a perfect model who is so far up on that pedestal that she can never falter. Well guess what Bo? That's NOT me. I will NEVER be perfect and I will NEVER be some misplaced version of some angelic angel. I mess up. And I'm not going to apologize for not being exactly what you want. I am who I am and I'm through trying to change that. I'm through trying to measure up to the high and mighty Bo Buchanan. Like you NEVER mess up. Like You NEVER have done ANYTHING that needed forgiveness? And you know what? I ALWAYS forgave you didn't I? I forgave you when you lied to me. I forgave you when you confessed to a murder you didn't commit. I forgave you when you sold me out to protect your son. The list goes on and on Bo… but I forgave you for it all. Why is it that whenever you mess up, I'm just expected to swallow my pride and forgive you… and when I mess up, your suddenly entitled to treat me like crap and then abandon me? Well screw you Bo. Screw all of you. The next time you find yourself in a bind and you need someone to bail you out then DON'T come crying to me. Because I'll tell you exactly where you can stick it. I'm through being your favoriate punching bag. You have torn my life apart for the last time. And one of these days I'm going to find someone to treat me exactly the way I deserve to be treated. When that happens, I hope you remember this moment and kick yourself for never having the guts to fight for me. You're a coward Bo. You're a damn coward. And I will never again waste my tears on you. I love you. I will ALWAYS love you. But your not what's best for me anymore.

Bo: Nora…

Nora: What? Are you suddenly going to tell me that you love me? Has hell actually frozen over? Are you suddenly not ashamed of me?

Bo: I don't want you to go.

Nora: Well that's a first. Don't you have an image to keep up? Couldn't have you seen with the town pariah now could we?

Bo: What If I told you that I don't care about that?

Nora: I'd tell you that you're full of shit. You've treated me like your dirty little secret for so long that I'm used to it. But it doesn't mean I have to keep doing it. I'm out of here.

Bo: Nora please… please just give me one more chance.

Nora: For what? To break my heart? To make me feel like trash? Sorry, I think I'll pass.

Bo: Can you just wait here for a few minutes? I want to give you something and I swear to God it's not what you think.

Nora: You mean you're not going to pay me? Why not? Isn't that what you Buchanan men do?

Bo: Not when they realize that it makes their lady feel like a prostitute. Nora it's the last thing I wanted you to feel.

Nora: Oh please. What did you THINK I'd feel? Are you really that dense?

Bo: I guess I am… I guess I am because it never crossed my mind that you might be feeling this way. I'm not ashamed of you… I don't think of you as my whore as you pointed out… I don't want you to feel any kind of shame… I just… all I want is a chance to love you.

Nora: Are you serious? You actually expect me to believe that you give a damn? When was the last time you made me feel ANYTHING but shame?

Bo: I know. And if you'd just stop running then I could—

He was met by a slap. Not that he could really blame her. She looked at him, with a mixture of pain and hurt in her eyes.

Nora: you think I'M running? What about you? You've been running for years? Lord knows how many women you tried to make into this perfect little image that would satisfy your damn impossible high standards. And where are they Bo? They all left you high and dry. I'M the one who stuck around for another round of—God what do we do. What ARE we? Why the hell do you even care? I've been begging you to love me for years and you—you always make me feel like your dirty little secret. I'm never enough for you to do anything but screw and you know what? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being too in love with you to do anything different. I need you to stop using my feelings against me…If you want me then be man enough to say it and if you don't then say that too. I am so sick of being your go to girl when you're feeling lonely. Either put your heart on the line or don't but know that if you are still too stubborn to admit what we both know is true then I won't be back. This is it Bo… it's all or nothing.

TBC

**LYRICS BY DAUGHTRY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over You- Part 2**

She watched the resignation pass his face and the pain in his eyes when he realized exactly what she was saying. She took her hands and cupped his face in her shaking palms.

Nora: I wish what we had was enough for me because you clearly can't give me what I need. You want to. I can see it in your eyes. But there's always that one thing that makes you stop cold. You can't forgive me.

Bo: Can't you just give me a chance to explain?

Nora: What's to explain Bo? I have been your dirty little secret for years because I loved you too much to let go. I can't stay here any longer. If I do, something inside me will break and I'll lose what's left of my dignity. I need you to stop calling.

Bo: I can't. I can't let you go.

Nora: You don't have a choice…Unless you can stand there and give me a good reason why I should trust you.

He saw the tears fall from her face and he took his fingers and wiped them from her face. There was a time when she would have buried her face in him and allowed him to kiss away all the pain. But now… now the pain was there because of him and she had too much self respect to allow him to keep _doing_it.

Nora: There wasn't one thing I didn't do for you… didn't sacrifice… didn't give…And now when I'm standing here looking at you…it hurts to know that you changed so much.

Bo: Please don't go Nora.

Nora: Why should I stay? Why should I give you the power to hurt me again? It's always "just one more time." I don't want to be there when you need someone to bail you out. I want to be the one that you love. But that's not going to happen is it? It's not going to happen because you_keep_ making promises you can't keep. I'm not going to keep coming back if all you want is to hide me behind closed doors… if the only kind of love you can give is a roll in a hay when you are too drunk to get a better offer. I am THROUGH being ANYTHING but your first choice.

She took the key off her keychain and placed it in his hand.

Bo: Please don't do this. Please don't walk out that door. If you do then you'll be…

Nora: What? What would I be doing? If you have something to say then say it? Don't you know that I'm dying for you to give me a reason to stay? If you can't man up and say it then I'm gone. What the hell are we Bo? What AM I to you?

Bo: The air I need to breathe. Nora if you walk out that door then you'll be taking my heart with you. Please don't go. Please. Give me a chance to show you how sorry I am.

Nora: I really don't know if you can.

Bo: Let me try. Please let me try. I love you. I'm sorry I was too much of an idiot to say it before but I do. I love you.

Nora: And I can't just take your word for it. The things you have said… the way you made me feel…There's been so much damage Bo… you didn't just break my heart… you stomped on it.

Bo: How can I make it up to you? How can I prove to you that you matter? That you are not someone I'm ashamed of? There has to be SOMETHING that will convince you.

Nora: There is. And it's non negotiable. If you want a chance to show me that you love me then there's only one thing I want.

Bo: Name it.

Nora: Take me out on a real date. And by REAL date I mean, where there's people and crowds and I want you to ACKNOWLEDGE what we are._I_ don't even know that myself. You pick me up at my house and you bring me back home. We don't sleep together and you don't stay the night. If you are good then you can kiss me goodnight. That's it. If we can get through that night then maybe we have a shot.

She handed him her business card and turned to go.

Nora: Call me when you decide if you can handle my terms. But if you decide that you can, there's one more condition I have. I want you to be honest. Don't go telling everyone its business. I need to know that you're not ashamed of me or what we are.

She was about to walk out the door when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Bo: The_last_ thing I _am_ is ashamed of you. I want the world to know that you are mine. I love you.

Nora: Then prove it.

She walked out the door and he watched it close behind him. How did he ever let things gets so far out of control? How could she ever think he was ashamed of her?

_Because you idiot… that's what you WANTED her to think. Now get off your butt and fix it. It's your last chance.__  
_  
He went to the phone and dialed her number. Nobody was home so he left a message.

Bo: What does a guy have to do to get a date with the most beautiful girl in the world? YES I'm talking about YOU Nora Hanen. I'm in love with YOU and I'll shout it from the rooftops if you want But I think this is probably a pretty good start. Your business card doesn't exactly tell me when your hours of availability for PERSONAL business are so maybe you could tell me when it's ok for me to pick you up. I'll be dreaming about how you are going to look in that new dress that I KNOW you are going to buy that leaves very little to the imagination and wondering how the hell I'm going to keep my hands off of you all night. But you want proof so here's proof.  
Look in the newspaper tomorrow. I think you know where and why. I love you Red. Sweet dreams.

And with that he hung up the phone and placed another call. When he was done, he headed into the bathroom to take a shower and wash off the scent of his past and when he came out, he climbed into bed a new man… a new man who would never again treat the woman he loved like garbage. He closed his eyes and dreamed of her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Over You- Part 3**

She woke up to the sound of the phone. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her, except it was three in the morning and she was in the middle of one of her dreams so she was a little disoriented.

Nora: Do you have ANY idea what time it is? Why are you so chipper?

Bo: Oh what's the matter sweetheart? Did I wake you from one of your dreams?

Nora: What do you want Bo?

Bo: I was just wondering if you got my package.

Nora: WHAT Package? Bo, it's the middle of the night…

Bo: Actually its early morning but who's counting right?

Nora: Is there a point to this phone call or are you just trying to annoy me?

Bo: Insults when you're half asleep? Boy that must have been SOME dream.

Nora: I'm hanging up now.

Bo: Nora wait…Can't you at least tell me what it was about? Or better yet, tell me what you're wearing right now?

Nora: In a few minutes, I'm going to be wearing your head because I'll have taken it off by then.

She slammed the receiver down and he looked at the clock. That was improvement. He had actually gotten her to talk to him for more then a few seconds. Or rather, she had yelled at him, which meant she still cared. Putting the phone in the cradle, he tried to go back to sleep while he waited for the package to arrive.

At exactly 7:00 am, he got the phone call he knew was coming.

Nora: Just what are you trying to accomplish here Bo?

Bo: I take it you got my package?

Nora: You KNEW I would.

Bo: Then what's the problem? I thought you _wanted_ me to prove that I wasn't ashamed of you?

Nora: I do… but not in the dam personals. You make me sound so desperate. And I'll have you know… I am PERFECTLY capable of handling my own life thank you very much.

Bo: Nora, relax. It's not like anyone knows its you.

Nora: Then it defeats the purpose doesn't it?

He knew he had stepped in that one. Now what was he going to do.

Bo: What if I took out a full page ad… would that make this up to you?

Nora: _I don't want a stupid ad Bo_. That's not what I meant. Can you please stop with this newspaper business and think of something meaningful? Who even reads the personals except people that are desperate anyways?

She hung up the phone and went upstairs to change into something sexy. If she had to see him at work, then she could at least make things difficult. She loved the man but he drove her crazy on most days and insane on the rest.

Bo stared at the phone and put his hand over his eyes in frustration. The woman was a walking hurricane on most days. He loved her but she drove him insane. How in the world was he going to get himself out of this?

He knew he was taking a risk by having flowers sent to her office but he wondered if that would smooth things over until he could think of something else. Deciding to put it out of his mind for a few minutes, he headed up the stairs to take a shower and prepare to deal with the rest of Nora's wrath when he got into work.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Over You- Part 4**

Nora walked into the police station like she owned it… and was perfectly aware of the fact that every police officer was watching her every move. She stopped and leaned against the door frame of Bo's office and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her. There was no denying the fact that she was a beautiful woman.

Bo: Since when do you wear evening attire to work?

Nora: Since now.

She walked into his office and shut the door. She plopped down on the chair and looked at him.

Nora: You wanted to know my hours for personal business didn't you?

Bo: So you DID get my message?

Nora: I ALWAYS get your messages… even your unspoken ones. Maybe you should try to get MINE.

She stood up and walked to the back of his desk. For a moment he thought she was going to sit on his lap but no such luck. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

Nora: After Matthew goes to bed but before…

Bo: before what?

Nora: You happen to be a man who _knows_what I like so _figure_ it out. If you _want_ me enough, you'll know what I'm referring to. And just in case that wasn't clear… those are my hours when you can CALL me… hours for going out are completely different.

Bo: And what might THOSE be?

Nora: Figure out when to call me and we'll negotiate…In the meantime…

She spun his chair around so they were standing face to face and she took it in her hands as she looked at him.

Nora: I know what YOU want. Do you know what _I_ want?

Bo: Is that a trick question?

Nora: Of course not. I want to know what you think I'm thinking right now.

Bo: Probably the same thing I am.

Nora: Which is?

Bo: _God I want to kiss her. I want to feel her lips on mine. I just want her to be able to feel how much I want her… how much I need her… how much I love her._

She smiled at him as she climbed into his lap and pressed her lips to his as they deepened the kiss. She could tell that he wanted to go further but she pulled away, climbed off his lap and walked to the door. She turned back to him and smiled.

Nora: The flowers were beautiful Bo. A lot better then the personals.

Bo: Does that mean you're…

Nora: It means that I liked the flowers. Don't go reading anything more into it.

She was about to walk away when she turned back one more time.

Nora: Yes Bo, I liked that kiss too. You're still the best kisser I know. We'll consider this our FIRST kiss because it's the first one that wasn't about anything but you and me. So don't screw it up Bo. Don't screw it up or you won't get any more.

He was about to respond to her when she closed the door. He sat and stared at her retreating back.

Bo: Kissing you is STILL my favorite past time. And you're STILL the _only_ woman who knows _exactly_how to touch me.

John: Talking to yourself again Boss?

Bo: Guilty.

John: And judging by that smile on your face, I'd say it was about Nora again?

Bo: How did you…

John: Please…EVERYONE knows when you two are on GOOD terms…There's no flying objects.

Bo: Don't get used to this Mcbain but you were right.

John: Well of course I was…(Pause) right about what?

Bo: About how I feel. I love her.

John: Love her or are IN love with her because there's a difference.

Bo: You're going to make me say it aren't you?

John: Well you _better_ learn _how_ because we _both_ know Nora's going to_make_ you.

Bo: Yes John, I'm in love with her. She wants me to prove that I'm not ashamed of her.

John: Well can you blame her? You weren't exactly forthcoming before.

Bo: I know. But I have to find a way to prove it to her.

John: Well don't go taking any more ads out Bo. Talk about insulting.

Bo: Does the whole station know about that?

John: Pretty much…Though the flowers were a nice touch. If I were you, I'd keep going in THAT direction.

Bo: What would YOU do?

John: Oh no… Nora made me promise not to get involved. I'm not risking the wrath of that woman. Sorry Boss, You're on your own. Though I will tell you this…

He paused as he walked towards the door.

John: Nora's not a very complicated woman. And women like that generally prefer the simple, every day little things as opposed to the grand gestures. So don't go thinking in terms of diamonds or jewels… think of what you could do for her that would make her feel important. Trust me… for women like Nora, a little goes a long way. But you didn't hear that from me.

And with that he turned and walked out the door. A few minutes later he picked up the phone and dialed her office.

Bo: Yes hello, am I speaking to the beautiful lady D.A.?

Nora: That would depend on who's asking?

Bo: The man who's crazy about her…

Nora: In what way?

Bo: The kind of way where he can't concentrate on work because he's thinking of her smile. There's not a lot of things that can knock this grown man to his knees but your smile… You have a million different ones that mean a million different things and each one lights up my whole world.

Nora: Is that so? And which one am I using right now?

Bo: The one that says that you had no idea that anyone loved you enough to pay attention. The one that says that you are sitting in your office desk with a pencil in your ear as you slip your shoes off and ponder what to say to me because your head wants to still be mad at me and your heart wants to tell me that you love me too.

Nora: That's a lot of information for someone who's sitting at his office desk day dreaming about me?

Bo: Who says I'm daydreaming about you?

Nora: Oh please. Are you going to sit there and tell me that you are not having wet dreams about me?

Bo: Wet? Since when did you use words like that?

Nora: Since my baby turned into a teenager.

Bo: Ok, what would you say if I was?

Nora: I'd say…

He could tell even from his office that she was pondering the question so he shut off the phone and practically sprinted to her office and shut the door. When she saw him standing there, she was still in a trance. He walked over to her desk and pulled her to her feet and then wrapped her in his arms kissing her.

Nora: Bo, I…

Bo: I just wanted to tell you that I've been dreaming about you too.

Nora: You have?

Bo: I have. And reality is so much better.

She felt his lips on hers as they fell into a passionate kiss. When they finally broke it, he took her face in his hands and looked deeply in her eyes.

Bo: I don't think I've ever said this to another woman but you make it impossible for me to do anything else. You make me weak in the knees baby.

He let go of her face and started walking towards the door.

Bo: After Matthew goes to bed, before you take your long leisurely bubble bath. I'll be calling you Red. I still know what you like. This ISN'T over. It's just begun.

And with that, he turned and walked out the door and Nora collapsed in her chair.

Nora: What are you doing to me Bo? You make me weak in the knees too. I thought I was passed this. Now you are making me want things I swore I didn't want any more. I'm a grown woman. I shouldn't be carrying on like a teenager. I want you Bo. I STILL want US. God what is WRONG with me? I can't trust you but… but _what? Oh snap out of it Nora. You love the man and you always have. Why is it suddenly such a foreign concept?__  
_  
And she heard the voice inside her head.

_Because for the first time in ten years, he's acting like he loves you too. For the first time in ten years, he's acting like the man YOU love and not a first class jack ass_.

She put her head down on the desk and sighed in frustration, a struggle was waging between her head and her heart.

Nora: What the hell am I going to do now?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Over You- Part 5**  
  
She didn't want him to know that she had been waiting by the phone and she _certainly_ didn't want him to know that she had been counting the minutes until he would call. She was grateful that he couldn't see her through the phone lines because she had decided to take her bath early so she could fantasize about him in the tub with her when she heard his voice… but she would never tell HIM that.

He didn't want her to know that he hadn't moved from the seat by his bed where the phone was and he _certainly_ didn't want her to know that he had been counting down the minutes until he could call her as he stared at the phone. The only time he DID move from the chair was when he went to take a shower and slip into the pajama's that she had always loved so he could fantasize about her soft hands taking them _off_ of him when he heard her voice… but he would never tell HER that… and he was grateful that she couldn't see through the phone lines.

She had let the phone ring twice so she didn't seem desperate and he already felt his heart pound. What kind of game was she playing? Then he heard her sexy voice come on the line and he suddenly lost all train of thought as he spread out on the bed and pictured her lying naked in his arms. He wanted to say something that wouldn't give away his fantasies but all he could say was….

Bo: What are you wearing?

She was laying in the tub as the bubbles washed away her troubles and she tried to think of something to say that would sound intelligent and not give away the fact that she was dreaming of his hands but all that came out was…

Nora: Your hands…

Bo: What?

Nora: I said "nothing"…

Bo: You're _wearing_ nothing or you _said_nothing…

Why was the man having such trouble communicating? Why was he going to make her repeat it? She didn't know if she could. She couldn't stop thinking of his hands in her hair…Those strong, muscular fingers running through her and across her and inside her and making her weak.

Nora: what was the question?

_God she hoped he didn't know that he was making her hot and bothered and he wasn't even in the room._

Bo: I don't know. I can only think of your hands…Those soft, silky fingers running though my hair and across my body and inside me. I've been dreaming of those hands and those lips and that incredible feeling of being inside you. I want you to touch me Red. I want it so bad it's all I can think of right now. I want to make you happy.

_Please tell him she couldn't tell that she was turning him on without even being in the room._

Nora: Bo…

Bo: Yes Darling

Nora: Hang up the phone and come over. I don't care about what I said. I want to make love to you NOW. I want those hands on my skin... I want your body next to mine... I want to feel you inside me. And I don't want to dream about it... I want it to be real.

Bo: I'm on my way.

Nora: Hurry Bo. I don't think I can take much longer.

Bo: I'll be there before you know it. I want you so bad.

Nora: I want you too. So Bad I can taste it.

She hung up the phone and stepped out of the bathtub. She put on a robe and went to wait for him downstairs. Five minutes later, he was at her door. She didn't wait for him to ring the doorbell. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him inside, never noticing that he never changed from his pajamas. He shoved her against the bedroom door just a few feet away as his mouth crashed down on hers, hungrily devouring her as their tongues slipped inside each other's mouths and danced there as their kisses grew deeper and deeper.

She pushed open the door with one hand as she looped her legs around his waist and they lost their balance and fell on the floor as she was kissing him urgently. He kicked it shut with his foot as he turned her around and undid the sash on her robe. Pulling it off her shoulders, he tore it off of her with such force it nearly ripped. And then his lips were everywhere. He started at her toes as he slowly made his way up her slender legs. When he reached her moist center he replaced his lips with his fingers as he slipped them so deep inside her one by one that she felt her heart grow fuller. And then he licked across her womanhood and slipped his tongue inside so she could feel the intenseness of his desire. And she wanted him more then she ever thought she could.

She called out his name and slipped out from under him to run her fingers in the waistband of his pajama bottoms until she roughly slid them off. His boxers were in her way so she took her fingers and went underneath them. One hand slid them down his legs and the other slipped her fingers deeply inside him. Once the material was free, she replaced her fingers with her mouth and her tongue. She Reached for his pajama top and tore it off, causing the buttons to come loose as she slid it off his body and kissed his chest. He pulled her into a scorching kiss before taking her breasts in his mouth and sucking them as he showed her how much he wanted her.

She turned over on her back and opened herself to him as she waited for him to come to her. Her heart was beating rapidly as he slowly pushed his body to hers and dove inside her so passionately and urgently she thought she was going to pass out from the intenseness of her pleasure. He heard her cry out his name and he went deeper and deeper as she showed him her pleasure over and over as he slipped in and out of her repeatedly filling her up. She curled around him as her body finally reached its peak and she collapsed in his arms, with her head resting on his chest.

He wasn't sure what would happen when she woke up in the morning but one thing he DID know was that there was a world of difference between having sex and making love. They hadn't given up the sex but this was the first time they had made love in ten years… and God it was incredible. It was still amazing to him that he could want her so much after he had just HAD her. She opened her eyes and took his hand and they climbed into the bed. For a moment he thought she wanted to go to sleep but then her lips were on his again and he knew that she wanted to spend the night making love to him just as he wanted to spend it with her.

Whatever came in the morning light they would deal with… but for now, in the darkness of the night, he would make love to the only woman he would ever love until she was too tired to do it anymore and then he would fall asleep with her in his arms and wake up with her still there and nobody was going to tell him that was wrong. For the rest of the night… everything was right.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Over You- Part 6**

She had tried to sneak out of the bed in the morning but only got as far as the bathroom door before she was pinned up against it as his lips crashed down on hers. She had wanted to leave before he was awake to avoid this…how could she ever say goodbye when he was saying good morning so effectively? She had tried getting him to stop making things so hard but he knew her too well.

Bo: Nora, I'm not holding you prisoner. This is your house. If you want to leave, there's the door?

Nora: You don't understand.

Bo: What don't I understand? Talk to me baby.

His lips were on her neck as she struggled to put two words together. One side of her brain told her to stop… to push him away and run…. The other side was enjoying the attention he was giving and found it physically impossible to move from his arms.

Nora: I wish you would just stop… I wish you would just leave this alone…

Bo: No you don't. If you want me to stop, you are going to have to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. Can you do that? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that last night was nothing more then sex? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not in love with me anymore?

Nora: Bo, please…

He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. The tears tricked down her face when she did.

Bo: You can't do it can you? You can't deny what you KNOW is still there?

Nora: _Damn it Bo… why do you keep doing this to me? Why won't you let me stop loving you? _

Bo: Because that's not the way it's _supposed_ to be. If you were _supposed_ to live without me then you would have walked out that door already.

Nora: There are a million reasons why I _should_. Lord knows I've gone over them in my head a million times. It _should_ be easy for me to walk out the door and never look back. It _should_ be the most natural thing in the world.

Bo: But it's not is it?

Nora: No it's not. As hard as I try, I can't get my legs to walk out that door. For some reason, my head and my heart don't agree and when you look at me like that it's like I know that something incredible is happening even though I know I shouldn't give you the time of day.

Bo: I think you need to stop with the should's and the should not's. What is it that you TRULY want?

Nora: I don't even _know_ what I want.

Bo: Yes you do. You've _always_ known what you wanted. You're just getting tied down by reasoning when there ISN'T any.

Nora: You really hurt me Bo. No, scratch that. You _broke_ me. Why should I just give you free reign to do it again? Do you even KNOW how long it took to put those broken pieces back together? I'm still not sure if they're whole yet.

Bo: How do you think you can put them back together if you don't give me a chance…isn't this what you want? Didn't you just say you still loved me?

Nora: I do. I wish I didn't but I do.

Bo: Then maybe I need to work on convincing you not to be sorry you love me…

Nora: Bo, I…

He put his fingers to her lips to keep her from speaking and then scooped her in his arms as he kissed her. It only took a few seconds for the reservation to subside and she kissed him back. His hands ran across her delicate skin as he carried her back to the bed. Losing the sheet that was covering her, he captured her mouth in his as he explored every inch of her body before plunging inside her so deep that she forgot all the reasons why she was fighting it. And she collapsed on his chest as he slept and wondered how she was ever going to tell him the real reason she was running away. She wiped the tears that formed in her eyes and tried to will herself to tell him but every time she did, she backed away. When he knew the truth then things would change and she was afraid of that… she was afraid that he would stop loving her again if he knew what she had done.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Over You- Part 7**

She sat in her office late that night and stared at the file… the file that could change things for her. She didn't know how she was supposed to tell Bo that she was in danger now… that she was in danger because of a mistake she made when she believed he hadn't wanted her. She had tried to convince herself that sex was enough for them… she had tried to settle for that… but on one of their off days she had settled for someone else… someone she thought she could trust… and he just happened to be a married man and didn't tell her… a married man who's wife was a very powerful person in other parts of the world…And now her associates were gunning for HER… it still boggled her mind that she could be in this much trouble. What had she ever done but make a horrible mistake? Now she had to live with the consequences…

She had originally decided to pack up her things and leave but she hadn't been able to come up with a reasonable excuse to leave her son behind and she would never let him think she didn't want him under ANY circumstances so she had stayed…. And then Bo had walked back into her life and she had forgotten for a brief second that things could never be… until she received a warning.

She opened the file and looked at the pictures. They had been watching her kids. There were pictures of Rachel in Chicago and some of Matthew and even Bo. This wasn't a joke and she was scared. She thought if she could convince these people that she didn't care about Bo then maybe they would leave him alone and she would only have to worry about her children… but your eyes didn't lie and she hadn't been able to tell that lie.

Putting the file back in the desk, she wiped the tears from her face. She had to think of a reason to leave. She couldn't let Bo know that if she left, she was putting herself in grave danger but protecting her family. He would never allow her to risk that much but she couldn't afford not to. She would survive the danger if she knew they were safe. She was just about to pick up the phone when he walked in the door.

Bo: Are you ever going to go home tonight?

Nora: Bo, I…

Bo: Why are you so jumpy? I was joking.

Nora: Please don't. This is hard enough as it is.

Bo: If this is going to be another attempt to break up with me then you should know that I have every intention of changing your mind…

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and she pulled out of his arms and looked at him.

Nora: Just go. Please go. You need to save yourself before your in too deep to get out.

Bo: I already AM. And when I see you talking like this it just makes me think that something else is going on? This isn't about us is it? Nora what is it? Talk to me?

Nora: There's nothing to talk about Bo. One day you are going to find out some things about me and you aren't going to love me anymore… You're going to look at me different because… because the truth is that I'm no better then Lindsay and you should run as fast as you can because I'm only going to hurt you more then I already have. Nobody ever escapes a relationship with me unscathed.

And he watched her turn and run out the door in tears. He had tried to chase her down but she was halfway down the street by the time he got there. What could she have possibly done that was causing her this much agony? How could she ever think he would ever stop loving her? He intended to find out before he lost her for good.

He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

Bo: I need your help. It's a matter of life and death.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Over You- Part 8**

He walked in the door and shut it to find his best friend an emotional wreck.

Bo: How many times did you tell me this would happen? How many times did you tell me that I better be careful how I treat her? I should have listened to you John. Now she's shutting down and I don't know what to do. I'm afraid I'm going to lose her again… and this time not to another man or even my stubborn pride but to her. How do I fight her own worst enemy… herself?

John: Well for starters, you tell me what happened?

Bo: I thought everything was going great. Nora wanted me to prove to her that I wasn't going to cut and run, which made sense under the circumstances. But then we were talking on the phone and she suddenly wanted me to come over right away. I don't think I need to tell you what happened.

John: Spare me the details boss… but what happened next?

Bo: The next morning it was like she flipped a switch and couldn't get out of there fast enough. I tried to get her to talk to me but she wouldn't. She kept insisting that she was no better then Lindsay. I'm scared John… I'm really scared. She's hiding something… and she's insisting that I'll stop loving her if I know what it is….As if that could EVER happen.

John: What do you want me to do?

Bo: this goes against everything I believe in and lord knows Nora will be furious but I need you to find out what she's hiding. I have a really bad feeling that her life could depend on it and I can't protect her if I don't know. I'd rather face Nora's temper then have to identify her body. Please John… will you help me save her from herself?

John: You know I'd do anything for you two but a word of advice Bo… don't push her. I think she _wants_ to talk to you but she's scared. If you let her know that you love her and you're not going anywhere and back those words up with actions then she'll talk to you. You have to remember that you spent the last decade pushing her away… you can't expect her to just automatically confide in you when you never did with her. Give her time Bo.

Bo: Time may be the _one_ thing she doesn't have.

John: Then be careful. If you push her too hard, you're dealing with a loose canyon and we both know it.

After he walked out the door, Bo grabbed his keys and went to look for Nora.

_

Asking for help wasn't her strong suit. She was an independent woman with a stubborn streak the size of Texas… she would rather put pins in her eye then admit that she couldn't do something on her own… show weakness… but this was different… this involved more then just herself. She could deny it to herself all she wanted… it wasn't going to change the facts. She jumped when the phone rang, she slept with a gun under her pillow, she was afraid to accept gifts from anyone for fear of being poisoned and she never let her kids accept them either, she couldn't have a lasting relationship with the man she loved because she was afraid that if she did she would find him in a puddle of blood, she had nightmares of her own death… she was acting like a paranoid woman on the verge of losing it and if she didn't pull herself together soon she was going to end up lying face down in a alley.

She looked at his picture and smiled to herself. As much as he had hurt her… as much as she still needed some sort of proof that he was sincere…as wary as she was of his sudden declaration of love… she didn't want to see him in a body bag… he drove her crazy on a good day but she loved him and even when he was a royal pain in the ass, he had always been HER pain in the ass and she wouldn't let anyone hurt him, no matter what she had said in anger.

Now she was standing at the door of the last place she ever thought she would be again. Tears fell down her face when he answered and the usual jokes or rough demeanor went out the door when he pulled her inside and into his waiting arms. He could be ruthless and mean but to the people he loved, he would give anything to help them. And she counted herself among the lucky to still be considered someone he loved even after she had split from his son.

Nora: I wish I didn't have to be here. I wish I knew how to say this out loud. But Asa… Asa, I don't know what to do. You might be the only one who can save my life.

Asa: Honey, you don't have to say it. I already know what you did. Not because I was following you but because the man you had an affair with just happens to be a business associate of mine.

Nora: Oh God, this just gets worse and worse doesn't it? His wife's in the mob and _he's_ doing business with YOU… how did I ever get here Asa?

Asa: I'll tell you how… you loved my son. You wanted him to love you back. You THOUGHT you had found someone who understood how you felt… that constant rejection… the feeling of never being good enough no matter WHAT you did… and Nora he DID understand but he wasn't telling you the whole truth…

Nora: Yeah like he was married to the mob

Asa: Yeah, like that… (Pause) What do you want me to do sweetheart?

Nora: I want you to tell me if you can keep me alive… your son and I have… well you can't exactly call it gotten back together because I still don't trust him… but Asa, I'm not going to even consider what he's offering if it could get him killed. I need you to look me in the eyes and swear to me that you can get these people to back off and mean it because if you don't, I'm only going to have one choice…

Asa: And what might that be?

Nora: I'll have to die. These people aren't going to give up until they've gotten what they want so if you can't promise me that you'll protect me then I'm just going to have to disappear and make everyone think I'm dead. I don't want to do that Asa but what choice have I got? It's either stay here and THEY become a target or I disappear and I'M the target. I don't like either one of those options.

TBC


End file.
